pvzwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Plants vs. Zombies War Wiki
Welcome to Plants vs. Zombies War Wiki! Do not post anything else but modern war stuff, PVZ stuff, or anything else related to PopCap Disclaimer: Plants vs. Zombies is created by PopCap, not us. Latest News *Repeater1919 is planning to change the Weapon and Equipment Policy. Create an Article width=35 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Describe your topic This wiki is about fanon military stuff related to Plants vs. Zombies. Post your fanon military plants/areas/zombies/etc. in this wiki. Rules 1.No Spamming. we don't want a wiki full of nothing. 2.No sexual/inappropriate pictures,links or text please.(Thats what she said comments are ok, but really, don't get farther than that) 3.No Vandalizing. The last thing this wikia needs is excessive bad edits. 4.Don't Ask for mod. you won't get a ban from this but it lowers your chance. 5.Stealing/Copyright is not allowed. You can only use such things like Guns,PvZ, and anything related to PopCap. 6. Read the Weapon Equipment Policy before creating. You won't get a ban if you don't follow this rule, but it's better to read the weapon policy. Must-see pages These are pages everyone must see. *Weapons Repeater1919's ideas These are ideas planned by Repeater1919. Do not post these pages unless made with permission. If you create these, you'll be blocked for 3 months. *War Peashooter *Military Chomper *Soldier Plantern *War Repeater *War Gatling Pea *Soldier-nut *Soldier Tall-nut *War Fume *War-melon *War Winter Melon *Soldier Gloom-shroom *Soldier Cattail *Soldier Sunflower *Military Ice-shroom *Soldier Blover *Twin Soldier Sunflower *Medic Flower *Woodland Camouflage *Snow Camouflage *Desert Camouflage *Black Camouflage *MRL Plant *C-141 Starlifter Plant *C-5 Galaxy Plant *C-130 Hercules Plant *F-15 Eagle Plant *Military Thermal Goggles Zombie *Riot Shield Infantry Zombie *C-141 Starlifter Zombie *C-130 Hercules Zombie *SAM Zombie *Humvee Zombie *Commanding Officer Zombie *Light Tank Zombie *Medium Tank Zombie *Heavy Tank Zombie *Super-heavy Tank Zombie *Main Battle Tank Zombie *SPAA Zombie *Anti-Tank Zombie *APC Zombie *Artillery Zombie *Anti-Air Missile Launcher Zombie *Military Lander Zombie *Cruiser Zombie *Military Submarine Zombie *Battleship Zombie *Gunboat Zombie *Aircraft Carrier Zombie *Transport Truck Zombie *Transport Helicopter Zombie *AH-64 Apache Zombie *Mi-24 Hind Zombie *Utility Helicopter Zombie *F-15 Eagle Zombie *B-52 Stratofortress Zombie *F-117 Nighthawk Zombie *SOC-R Zombie *Forest Battlefields *Desert Battlefields *Snow Battlefields *Sea Battlefields *River Battlefields *Sky Battlefields *City Battlefields *Airfield Battlefields *Mountain Battlefields *Beach Battlefields *Ballistic Missile *Military Zombotany *Military Zombotany 2 Other notes *If you want to add more weapons, visit this page. Staff Bureaucrats These people give user rights and have all powers that admins,chatmods and rollback do. They are color coded gold * Repeater1919 * Hoanganhminh * MeVsZombiesMeWin Administrators These users can delete, undelete, protect and unprotect pages as well as block and unblock other users. They are colored silver. This group also contains all bureaucrats. *CrazyPingu54 *Drek'TharSuperSword Chat Moderators These users overlook the chat of the wiki, can make others chat moderators and banned from chat. This group also contains all admins. They are colored black. Rollback These people revert multiple edits from a previous user. They are color coded red. * Nyan Explosion Didn't you know? *The Military Infantry Zombie is a mix of most infantry zombies. *The Military Infantry Zombie, War Peashooter, War Repeater, War Gatling Pea, and Soldier-nut can carry almost all small arms. Latest activity Category:Browse